1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors and to the art of methods of making the electrical connectors, and more particularly to a socket connector to be soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB) and to a method of making the socket connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward high-density of conductive terminals in socket connectors, many socket connectors are electrically attached to a substrate, such as a PCB, generally via ball grid array (BGA) type package. This solution can reduce a terminal pitch to 0.050 inch. Except for the socket connectors, the PCB simultaneously carries other components in order to enhance integrated characteristics of the PCB. When a BGA-type socket connector has first been mounted on a side of the PCB, other components are consequently soldered on the other side of the PCB in a high temperature environment. Said high temperature is prone to soft the solder balls, through which the socket connector is mounted on the side of the PCB. If this happens, the socket connector is liable to lose balance and slant away from the original position. As a result, mechanism and electrical engagement between the socket connector and the PCB is decreased.
Referring to FIGS. 17 and 18, in order to resolve the problem, a mounting member is applied to the socket connector 90 and comprises a retention section 982 and a mounting section 980, the retention section 982 of the mounting member 98 is disposed in a recess 920 defined in a base 92 of the socket connector 90. When the socket connector 90 is mounted on a side of a PCB (not shown), the mounting section 980 of the mounting member 98 is simultaneously soldered on the side of the PCB. Then other components are soldered on the other side of the PCB, the mounting member 98 stabilizes the socket connector 90 on the side of the PCB. Stability of engagement between the socket connector 90 and the PCB is improved.
However, the mounting member 98 is inserted into the recess 920 by an operator, nicety of said insertion operation is relatively low. Further, the base 92 of the socket connector 90 has a thin thickness, sides of the recess 920 are liable to be damaged as the retention portion 982 is inserted into the recess 920.
Accordingly, a new socket connector and a method of making the same that solve the above problems are desirable.